docsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of Minnesota history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of Minnesota. History of Minnesota, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of Minnesota in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of Minnesota]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Minnesota|87 counties of the State of Minnesota]] *Prehistory of Minnesota **Indigenous peoples *English territory of Rupert's Land, 1670-1707 *French colony of Canada, (1685-1699) *French colony of Louisiane, (1699-1764) **Treaty of Fontainebleau of 1762 **Treaty of Paris of 1763 *British territory of Rupert's Land, (1707-1818)-1870 **History of the area of Minnesota east of the Mississippi River from 1763 to 1849: **British (though predominantly Francophone) Province of Quebec, (1763-1783)-1791 *American Revolutionary War, April 19, 1775 – September 3, 1783 **United States Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 **Treaty of Paris, September 3, 1783 ***Unorganized territory of the United States, 1783-1787 **Territory Northwest of the River Ohio, (1787-1800)-1803 **Territory of Indiana, (1800-1809)-1816 **Territory of Illinois, 1809-1818 ***War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ****Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 ***Anglo-American Convention of 1818 ****Northwest Angle **Territory of Michigan, 1805-(1818-1836)-1837 ***Winnebago War, 1827 ***Black Hawk War, 1832 **Territory of Wisconsin, 1836-1848 ***Webster-Ashburton Treaty of 1842 ****Boundary Waters ***Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 **Unorganized Territory, 1821-(1848-1849)-1854 **History of the area of Minnesota west of the Mississippi River from 1764 to 1849: **Spanish (though predominantly Francophone) district of Alta Luisiana, 1764-1803 ***Third Treaty of San Ildefonso of 1800 **French district of Haute-Louisiane, 1803 ***Louisiana Purchase of 1803 *Unorganized U.S. territory created by the Louisiana Purchase, 1803-1804 **District of Louisiana, 1804-1805 **Territory of Louisiana, 1805-1812 **Territory of Missouri, 1812-1821 ***War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ****Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 ***Anglo-American Convention of 1818 ****Red River Valley of Rupert's Land **Unorganized Territory, (1821-1834)-1854 **Territory of Michigan, 1805-(1834-1838)-1837 **Territory of Iowa, 1838-1846 **Unorganized Territory, 1821-(1846-1849)-1854 ***Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 *Territory of Minnesota, 1849-1858 *State of Minnesota becomes 32nd State admitted to the United States of America on May 11, 1858 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***Minnesota in the American Civil War **Dakota War of 1862 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Voyageurs National Park established on April 8, 1975 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 **History of marriage in Minnesota History of Minnesota, by region History of Minnesota, by subject See also *United States of America **State of Minnesota ***Outline of Minnesota *History of the United States **History of Minnesota *Category:History of Minnesota **commons:Category:History of Minnesota Minnesota Category:History of Minnesota Category:Minnesota-related lists